


Studying at the library

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dan goes to the library to study, and meets Arin who is a volunteer that reads to kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know exactly what age I'm claiming they are in this. Let's say they're both in their twenties. It's fanfiction *shrugs*.

Dan walks towards the library with a look of determination on his face. Equipped with a backpack full of everything he needs in order to study, he walks inside. He has a math test coming up soon, and it's really important he doesn't fail. There's something about studying in a place other then your home, that's more effective. Maybe it's because you're specifically in that environment to study, it helps with your mindset and staying focused.

 

Dan smiles at the librarian as he heads towards his usual table in the corner. She's got to be in her seventies by now, she's worked here for as long as Dan can remember. He sits down at the table, and starts pulling stuff out backpack, arranging it at the table. As he's rummaging around for a sharpened pencil, Dan notices a man over in the kids section. Dan looks at him with mild curiosity. He doesn't recognize him, maybe the guy's newly hired, or here with his sibling. Or maybe he reads children's books. Dan shrugs mentally, and finishes setting up his stuff.

 

About ten minutes later, Dan's fully engrossed in his work, when he notices kids and their parent's start arriving. He looks over at the kids section again, to see the man sitting in a chair in the middle of the area. The kids start sitting down on the floor in front of the man, some of the shyer kids needing to be nudged over with a reassuring from their parents.

 

After everyone's seated, the man in the chair smiles and looks at the kids. "Hello everyone. My name's Arin, and I'm going to read you guys a story today." He picks up a book that's sitting on the floor next to him. "Have any of you heard the story "Corduroy?"

 

Some of the kids have, some of the kids haven't. The books sounds familliar, although Dan's pretty sure he's never read it.

 

The guy starts reading the book to the kids, and without really meaning to, Dan finds himself listening as well. He does a great job reading the book. All of the kids are sitting watching him turn the pages of the book avidly, and he holds it so they can see. He does different voices for all of the characters. Corduroy the bear, Lisa and her mom, the night watchmen, the shop keeper who sells the bear to the little girl, and all the other characters.

 

All too soon, the man finishes the story. "Well, that's all we have time for, today" he says, and smiles apologetically.

 

The kids put up the expected protest, but Dan's surprised that he feels compelled to join in. The parents start gathering their kids, and Dan goes back to studying, and a few minutes later he hears someone clear their throat. Dan startles slightly and looks up. He's met with the man himself.

 

He smiles. "Hey, I'm Arin."

 

Dan gapes for a couple seconds, before he manages to break free from his surprise. "I'm Dan."

 

"So, did you enjoy the story? I could tell you were listening." Arin says with a smirk.

 

Dan feels his face flush, and prays it isn't to noticeable- in vain most likely. "Ah, yeah. It was nice, I had never heard the story before. You did a great job with all the different voices."

 

Arin grins. "Thanks, man. I volunteer here at least a couple times a month, to read to the kids. The library has a few different people who do."

 

Dan nods. "That's pretty cool of you. I don't know if I could do it, I'd feel to awkward."

 

Arin shrugs. "Ehh, you get over it." He pulls out his phone, and checks the time. "Oh, I have to run. Can I borrow your pencil?" Dan wordlessly hands over the pencil that's still in his hand. Arin takes it with a thanks, and scribbles something down on Dan's scrap paper before handing the pencil back to Dan. "All right, I better go. I'm glad you liked the story!"

 

Arin hurries out the door, and Dan watched him leave before checking to see what Arin wrote. His eyes widen comically when he realizes what it says.

 

**Give me a call sometime. ;)**   
**-Arin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually listened to someone read Corduroy on youtube. Tell me what you think, and if you find any errors?


End file.
